The invention firstly relates to a wind deflector for use at the leading end of a roof opening in the roof of a vehicle, which wind deflector is movable between a retracted position in which it substantially is positioned in a recess below the level of the upper surface of the roof and an extended position in which it at least partially extends above said level, and which wind deflector comprises a movable upper frame part, a lower frame part and a mesh material having an upper edge region attached to the upper frame part and a lower edge region attached to the lower frame part.
In a known wind deflector of this type (see, for example, DE-C-10137363, EP-A-1342600 or DE-A-19518696) the lower frame part is attached to a stationary roof part of the vehicle or is defined by such a stationary roof part of the vehicle, such as a front beam of an open roof construction provided with a wind deflector. The position of such a lower frame part makes assembling the wind deflector difficult. Especially, it is very difficult to attach the lower edge region of the mesh material to such a lower frame part. When the mesh material is flexible, it often appears that after assembling folds are present in the mesh material which are difficult to remove.
Further it appears, that the state of the art wind deflectors of the type referred to above provide a flow pattern of the air flowing around the Further it appears, that the state of the art wind deflectors of the type referred to above provide a flow pattern of the air flowing around the wind deflector which is not versatile, and which cannot cope with differing circumstances in which the wind deflector has to perform.